The Cured
by FanWriter20
Summary: Jenna Gilbert-Salvatore (Damon and Elena's daughter) has no supernatural powers, but still is stuck at The Salvatore Boarding School and no one tells her the reason why. But one day, someone she expects the least, reaches out to her from the dead to warn her she's in a big danger - her dead uncle, Stefan Salvatore. Why is she there? What kind of danger? Read to find out!
1. The Cured

_Hello guys!_

 _If you were a fan of "The Originals" or especially "The Vampire Diaries", and now are watching "Legecies", than this book is definitely for you!_

 _I don't know how much the "Legacies" story line and it's characters will be involved, but if you missed the old faces from TVD, you'll meet them in this book._

 _Why the "Legacies" characters won't be a part of the story? Well, I do believe we'll meet some of them along the way, but I imagine this story taking place somewhere after the Saltzman twins [for example] are much older. In this story you'll get to meet for the first time Damon and Elena's daughter - Jenna Gilbert-Salvatore. _

_Even though we are far from finding out the ending of the "Legecies", this story will probably take place ten years forward after today's timeline on the show (where Jenna is probably five years old now)._

 _I hope you'll enjoy the story and it'll bring you back to TVD era. If you love the book, please don't forget to write comments. Your opinions are highly appreciated!_

 _P.S. The book "The Cured" is going to be published also on the Wattpad app soon, so you're welcomed to check it out there as well, because that's also where the chapters will be uploaded first._


	2. Chapter One

**Chaper one; THE PILOT**

Alaric was reading Mrs. Fitzgerald's complaint paper on my behavior during her class, where she was teaching self control I had nothing to do with. Maybe if it was an _ordinary_ class about inhale and exhale, it would be helpful, and it was very much alike, but it still wasn't something I personally needed.

 _Really sorry_ _I wasn't born with some magic or fangs._

After Alaric finished reading it, he sighed with his eyes closed before looking up at me as he crossed his fingers on the table. "Care to explain your side?" His voice was calm.

"There's nothing to explain". I shrugged. "I was bored".

"Bored?" I nodded. "Help me please remember when was the time you _weren't_ bored?"

"I don't think there was actually a time I wasn't bored during any of those classes".

"And why is that?" Every time we met at his office under those circumstances, I felt like I was on a meeting with some therapist because of how calmly he handled all that with his calm voice, and I wanted to punch him for that.

"I don't know. You tell me". I said, looking straight into his eyes to catch any kind of reaction he would try to hide.

Alaric kept his stare straight, but there was some fear I noticed every time I brought up the topic.

"You remind me of you father. A lot". He said with a hint of a amusement in his smile. "He loved to cause a lot of trouble back when - "

"Please, don't". I closed my eyes, wishing he won't start telling me my parents' history _agai_ n. How they used to be vampires and how my mother changed my father, and how I received the best genes from both of them, but _unfortunately_ I have troublemaking in my blood because of my Dad's old habits. "And don't try to change the subject. It's not gonna work".

His smile slowly disappeared before speaking. "I'm not changing any subject, Jenna, because we didn't start one".

I rolled my eyes because that's how it was every time I tried to get an answer on one specific question; _why am I here?_

A girl with no supernatural powers stuck in _The Salvatore Boarding School_ for gifted kids only. No one ever was ready to give me an answer why. Not my parents, not Alaric, not Caroline... no one. Even though they said I have nothing to worry about, I bet they were hiding something from me. And one day I'll figure out the truth.

"Whatever". I said, letting him believe he _won_ once again, even though I'm sure he knew I wasn't going to give up that easily.

A silence was hanging out in the air as Alaric tried to find the right words to move on to another step of this meeting.

"You know I can't leave you unpunished for your behavior at Mrs. Fitzgerald's class. Not only students, but also the teachers talk about you having privileges here".

"Just get to the point already, _Ric_ ". I sat deeper into the chair, saying it with a sight.

Alaric tried not to smile at the fact I called him _Ric_ because I was the only student around here who allowed herself to call him that.

"Caroline is organizing Stefan Salvatore's memorial evening for tonight". A hint of sadness in his voice was heard clearly. It's his old friend's death anniversary. _My uncle's death anniversary_. I knew about the memorial and was well aware my parents won't be there. It was organized for students only. They all - my parents and their friends - grieved differently. Every year they went to the _Mystic Falls_ cemetery and had _a down a memory lane_ meeting. That's where Alaric and Caroline will head to after the memorial. "And you'll help her with that".

The entire front yard of the school was filled with more students than I expected, decorating the entire area for tonight's memorial.

There was a built up stage, and as I approached closer, I noticed the pictures of my uncle hanging behind anyone who'll speak tonight on the stage. They were big enough for students to see it from afar, printed especially for the occasion.

"Here you are". Caroline's voice was heard from somewhere beside me as I was standing in front of the stage, staring at the pictures.

I turned to look at her and saw her coming towards me, smiling. I always admired Caroline's ability to spread some light aura around her no matter what was going on.

The engagement ring my uncle proposed to her with was hanging on her neck as a necklace now. I never really had an opportunity to talk with her about him, but I knew the ring eased the pain of the lose a bit, feeling him still close by something that was theirs mutual, a sign of ther love, even though it wasn't really possible.

 _Does that make her my aunt?_

"So how was the meeting with Alaric?" Caroline put her hands around my shoulders, smiling at the troublemaker I am. "Was he too harsh?"

"Too annoying, I'd say".

"Really?" She laughed. I felt comfortable enough around her to say anything I feel or think because that was how she made me feel. Some people would say privileges, but I never really cared. Your parents aren't principals' best friend. Suck it up. "Then we have to teach him a lesson". Caroline said, lowering her voice almost to a whisper, and then started searching for Alaric anywhere in our sight.

Right at that moment, Alatic stepped out the school and approached few students, probably to ask about their day. That was something I did love about this place and it's that both Caroline and Alaric cared about their students more than in any other school.

"Hey, Mr. Saltzman!" Caroline said loud enough for him and the students around to hear. "Is it that grey hair I see on your head?"

 _Wow. Harsh._

Giggles were heard around and I saw him feeling uncomfortable at her unexpected comment. Caroline winked at him and I couldn't not to laugh because it's been a while since I last heard her joking about his grey hair, even though she started to do so since his very first losing color hair.

"Feeling better?" She looked back at me, smiling proudly.

" _Much_ better". A hint of a laugh in my voice.

"Great. Now let's go and help the others with the decorations. Punishments is a punishment after all".

It was already dark outside when all the students gathered in front of the stage. Alaric was the fisrt to speak, telling about how the idea of the school came to reality and all thanks to Stefan Salvatore. Not only because he offered his mansion, but also because he sacrificed himself to save Mystic Falls.

Along the memorial, I noticed students throwing glances at me, but I tried not to glance back. It wasn't really bothering me, but it was annoying.

"Don't pay attention to them". A girl I recognized from some classes, and who was standing beside me at the moment, whispered without taking her eyes off the stage. "All they can do is care about someone else's buisness".

"They can do whatever they want". I whispered back, without looking away as well. "I honestly don't care".

After a short silence, she whispered again. "I'm Amelia". I did know her name, but I guess she thought the opposite because it was literally the first time we spoke. "He was your uncle, wasn't he?" I nodded. "I know you must be sick of people telling you how heroic his deed was, so I'm just gonna say I'm sorry for your lose".

I don't think there was someone here who didn't know the whole story Alaric was telling on the stage already, but it was the first memorial event they planned. They decided to do it because it was 20th anniversary of his death.

Caroline came up next and right away I noticed her taking deep breath before speaking into the microphone. She tried to smile through the pain, but her trembling sweet voice turned her in.

She told us about their journey since their very first meeting. How they met and he rejected her, how they became friends and then fell deeply in love. Somewhere along the speach, I saw her touching the engagement ring on her neck, trying to hold back the tears, but one escaped and rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

At the end of the speach, Caroline announced a moment of silence in honor of Stefan Salvatore. Everyone around respectfully took this moment to grief and thank him quietly for his sucrefice.

I looked down and closed my eyes, finding myself wishing to have at least one chance to meet my uncle and just... talk to him. Maybe I never met him, but there was some sort of connection I couldn't explain. My parents made sure he won't be forgotten and thanks to them I knew about him a lot. But I still wished to experience his kindness personally.

When I looked back up, I noticed something on the stage that caused my entire body to froze. More specifically... _someon_ e.

There was a standing figure behind Caroline and it took me few seconds to understand who it saw exactly.

It was _hi_ m.

My uncle.

 _Stefan Salvatore_ himself.

He seemed to look at Caroline lovingly and comfortingly, but the realization of her not being able to see him, hurt him. It seemed like he wanted her to know he's still close and looking over her.

Suddenly, his eyes abruptly focused on me. In the beginning, I couldn't read his eyes. _Is it fear?_ It was hard for me to read it, but the way he looked it me, made my blood turn into ice, and for some reason I wanted to run away screaming.

 _Was I_ _imagining? Is my mind playing tricks on me?_

But after what happened next, I knew it'll leave me with nightmares for a very long time; His stare suddenly changed again, but this time it was empty, cold and soulless look in his eyes, and he was still staring right into me through the entire field.

"RUN!"

He yelled abruptly and it sounded the most painful yell I ever heard in my entire life. I stepped back, closing my ears and eyes, his voice still echoing in my head.

I felt someone's touch and jumped on the place, just to find Amelia's worried eyes focused on me. Few other students around us were suddenly focused on my weird behavior.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I looked back at the stage to see Caroline announcing the end of the memorial, but no one stood behind her anymore.

"Y-yeah. I'm..." I gulped. "I'm fine".

The few students, who where staring at me before, lost their interest, but Amelia seemed to not buy my lie. Honestly, I didn't care. The only thing I _did_ care about was...

 _...what the heck just happened?_

 **{a/n} - Please don't forget to write COMMENTS. They are highly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two; Time To Take The Guards Down**

It's been a week since my uncle's figure appeared behind Caroline during the memorial. _Was it real? A part of my imagination?_ I wasn't sure. But I was sure about one other thing; I was right about it leaving me with nightmares.

Well, not exactly nightmares because I couldn't even fall asleep properly, but every time I closed my eyes, his full of fear eyes, turning soulless and cold, were focused on me as his voice was echoing inside my head, repeating the word _ru_ n, until, all of the sudden, he yells it in the most painful way possible, causing me to open my eyes wide open and sit up, breathing heavily.

 _Maybe I needed help? Should I tell someone?_ I wasn't sure what I suppose to do about it eaither. I just found myself hoping for this to end because that was definitely _not_ what I meant by wishing to be somehow closer to him.

After the morning classes, I exited the classroom with the rest of the students and headed to grab a lunch, when I heard my name being called;

"Jenna, hey!" Amelia walked up to me, holding her textbooks and greeting me with a smile. "I'm Amelia. We talked during memorial last week". She pointed at herself, assuming I didn't remember her.

"I remember you". _But please don't bring up my weird behavior situation in the end of Caroline's speach._

But she didn't even plan to. Amelia just happily smiled and pointed toward the dining room. "Do you want to have lunch with me and my friends? I promise they don't bite".

 _Haha._ I thought sarcastically because it was a famous joke around here. Amelia's friends are probably werewolves or vampires, or both. But I didn't want to ruin it to her. She seemed pretty proud of herself for using the joke properly.

"Uhm, I don't know. I kinda have my own lunch routine".

"Are you sure?"

I was about to say _ye_ s because I always preferred to hide somewhere behind a tree, eating my lunch and escaping the world I don't belong to, but Amelia was looking at me with the sad puppy eyes, hoping to not be rejected.

 _Damn it._

"Okay. I'll come to eat lunch with you".

She clapped excitedly. "Yay! Let's go then". And suddenly I was dragged by her towards the dining room.

We approached a table where were sitting three other students I recognized by their faces, but never really had an interaction with.

"I brought us a company". Amelia said, still excitedly smiling, and crossed her arm with mine.

They looked up at us, stopping the conversation they had. All three of them were focused on me now.

"This is Layla". She pointed at the girl on our left with the reddish hair color, who waved at me quietly and smiled kindly. "It she doesn't respond to you, don't get offended. She doesn't speak". Layla shrugged. She seemed a very sweet and kind person.

"The one next to her is Aiden". Now Amelia pointed at the guy sitting next to Layla. He smiled at me welcoming. "He's a sweetheart. Every issue you have, he'll be happy to help".

Aiden did seem like a very good and decent guy. Maybe he wasn't the attractive good looking one, but he looked good in his own way. The kind vibe he was spreading around him was attracting enough.

"And _this_ is Ruby". They all turned to look at the girl on the right side of the table in front of us, which looked me up and down with a gaze I couldn't read. Her hands were crossed on the table, completely covered in tattoos, and she had a pixie haircut. It really fit her. "We love her and all, but she is a trouble magnet".

The way she was looking at me, with a smirk on the corner of her lips, sent shivers all over my spine. And they weren't _fear_ shivers. It was... something else I couldn't explain.

"What's your name?" Ruby suddenly asked, revealing her Australian accent.

My throat suddenly felt dry. "Jenna".

"Pretty name". She said, keeping her eyes on mine.

"Alright". Amelia pushed me to sit beside Ruby and then took a sit on my other side. "I'm _starving!_ " The trays of food were in front of each one of us.

"Wait". We turned to look at Aiden all at one. "Aren't you Jenna Gilbert-Salvatore? The relative of Stefan Salvatore?"

"The _privilege_ girl?" Ruby asked.

" _Ruby!_ " Amelia looked at her with _where's your mouth filter_ look.

"What?" Ruby shrugged innocently.

I have to admit. It did annoye be, but I decided to ignore her comment and responded to Aiden's question instead; "I am. He was my Dad's brother".

"Sorry for your loss". Aiden said, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"It's fine". I shook my head. "I never actually met him".

An awkward silence hung over our table, as they all focused on their lunch, and I noticed that the four of them were sitting pretty afar from the rest of the students.

"Uhm, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure". Aiden said and Layla nodded beside him.

"Why are you sitting on the edge of the table when there's a lot of empty space between the students?"

"No one really wants to sit with Hybrids, you know". Ruby said, taking another bite of her lunch, not even looking at any of us.

Before I could even ask what she meant by that, Amelia decided to explain; "After Hope Mikaelson graduated, there were barely Hybrids left in this school. We're the last ones here".

I had so many question, but I felt too uncomfortable to _attack_ them with my curiosity right now. Yes, I was aware of the _Hybrids_ situation, about less and less of their kind being born, but I never thought it was like _that._

Thankfully to Layla, the topic was changed. It seemed like she suddenly remembered something when she began tapping Aiden's shoulder a little too hard after she pulled out some paper.

"Ouch. _Ouch._ " Aiden looked at her and leaned aside to escape the next hit. "What?"

Layla excitedly started tapping excitedly with her finger on the paper she was holding.

"The bonfire?" He asked, looking at the colorful invitation. "What about it?"

" _The bonfire!_ " Amelia dropped her lunch and raised her hands in realization. "You should totally come with us". She referred to me.

"When is is happening?" I asked confused. Bonfires were organized by the students secretly from the guidance.

Ruby chuckled beside me. "You're not updated at all, are you?"

 _Just keep ignoring her comments._

"Tonight. We'll be happy if you enjoyed us". Aiden smiled and Layla nodded beside him.

For the first time since my arrival here, which was long time ago, I felt someone genuinely being friendly to me. In the past, students tried to befriend me because of the "previlage" or were preferred to stay away because they saw me as some weirdo with no supernatural powers walking around _their_ school.

Since I noticed that, I decided to stay away and alone, but maybe it was the time to take the guards down?

It was time to head to our next classes of the day and we were walking down the hallway out of the dining room.

Aiden's classroom was first and he walked away, waving us goodbye. Layla and Amelia were next because they had the same class. And that left me with Ruby I had no clue what we can talk about.

I don't know how to explain it, but she made me somehow nervous. Something about her presence tied up my tongue.

"So are you coming tonight?" Ruby ended the awkward silence and deep inside I was grateful for that.

"I don't know. Maybe".

We approached the door of the classroom I needed to go to.

"Well". I stopped and turned to look at her. "I'd love to see you there".

And here again. The gaze I couldn't read at all.

And that smirk.

She didn't wait for me to say anything, to respond in any way, and winked before walking away. I noticed her looking at me one last time before turning the corner, smiling satisfied by succesfuly leaving me there frozen.

 _What kind of a game was she playing?_

 **Question: What do you think of the Hybrids squad for now?**

 **P.S. Please don't forget to write COMMENTS. Your opinions are highly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3; The Whispers Behind Me**

I was standing in front of the mirror, analyzing the look I chose for the bonfire tonight. Considering it was getting cool late in the evening already, I decided to go with a simple look; a big hoodie with the school's symbol printed on the center of the front, black jeans and a pair of sneakers. My dark chocolate colored wavy hair was naturally falling on my shoulders and I applied an easy natural makeup style, which emphasized my blue colored eyes I got from my father.

When I arrived to the location of the party, it was very dark, and the entire place was lightened by the fire and moonlight only, making it harder for me to find Amelia and her friends.

The other students were talking with each other, trying to be heard over the loud music, and drinking something that was mixed with alcohol for sure.

"Jenna!" I heard my name being called and I finally noticed Amelia standing with the others a little bit behind the bonfire, which previously concealed them from my sight, and waving for me to notice her.

"Hey, guys". I smiled friendly, trying to be nicer than I was in the beginning. _Taking my guards down, remember?_

Layla waved at me and the rest greeted me back. Every each one of them was holding a cup. I noticed Ruby looking at me in a little surprise; "Someone is in a good mood".

I shrugged as Amelia hit her not too hard. "Cut her some slack. She'll eventually run away from us because of you". Aiden and Layla laughed as Ruby smiled taking a sip of the drink. "You're not drinking tonight?" Amelia turned to look at me.

"I just got here. Where can I get one of those anyway?"

"Oh, God. Please tell me it's not your first time". Amelia asked and I could see a shock in her eyes. When I didn't answer, her mouth opened wider. "Okay. Now I feel like it's my duty to help you have a great time". She grabbed my hand and referred to all of us. "Let's show the poor girl where the drinks are and teach her how to party".

I have to admit that I couldn't ask for a better company because I actually enjoyed the party. We were dancing and talking about different things, laughing, as we were refilling our cups over and over again.

After awhile, my legs felt like they couldn't hold me anymore, and I excused myself for a break.

"I give you five minutes, girl. _Five_ _minutes!_ Do you understand me?" Amelia warned me. She was already too tipsy, but still not drunk enough to need help in carrying her back to the dorms.

The stocks around the bonfire were finally empty. I decided to take a sit on one of them and enjoy the warmth it was spreading.

"May I?" Ruby's voice was heard above me and I looked up.

"Make yourself at home". I moved a little aside and she sat down beside me.

We were both holding our almost empty cups, watching the bonfire's flames and enjoying the view. The silence was hanging for a while, but it wasn't even close to being awkward. It was... nice. I don't know if it was the alcohol's effect, but I just enjoyed the atmosphere.

"Did I compliment your outfit tonight?" She suddenly asked without taking her eyes off the flames.

"No". I simply responded, doing the same.

"Well, I love the simplicity of it. Most of the girls are dressing up like it's not some another gathering at the forest, but you look comfortable and casual. I like it".

I turned to look at her, nicely surprised to hear her say it. Ruby took another sip, still looking nowhere but the bonfire.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot".

"What mix you have in you to make you a hybrid?"

And then I noticed that I got her full attention because Ruby abruptly turned to look at me. I didn't see any reaction in her eyes, nothing but emptiness, but I could tell by her body language that it wasn't a topic she used to talk about with _stranger_ s.

"Why are you asking?"

"Curiosity". I responded honestly, shrugging, but feeling already guilty for bringing it up. After all, I knew her for less than 24 hours and was already asking her questions about a thing she probably didn't like to talk about. "Ever since our conversation at the dining room I -"

"Have too many questions".

She completed my sentence and I pressed my lips together before confirming that she was correct. "Yeah".

Another silence hung over us as Ruby was staring deeply into my eyes, like she was trying to understand something.

"I guess that if you're planning to stuck with us for a while, you need to know us better, right?" She took another sip and looked upfront her. "I'm not a hybrid".

"You're not?" I asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Nope. Just a werwolf". She nodded towards the rest of her friends who were still dancing and laughing not so afar from us. "But they are". Ruby began to point at every each one of them as she mentioned each's legacy. "Layla is half vampire, half witch. Aiden and Amelia are half werewolves and half vampires. Even though there's a possibility Amelia's great-grandmother was a witch. Professor Saltzman is testing that theory by seeing if she has any witch abilities".

"And?"

"Nothing for now".

"And what about you? Have you...?"

Ruby turned to look back at me again like she knew what I tried to ask about; _have you transferred yet?_ Because if she did, it was well known what a werewolf had to do to complete the transition. _Kill._

"You're way more curious than I thought". She smirked and I smiled guilty, looking down at my cup. "For your question, yes. I did had completed the transformation". I looked up at her, but she cut me before I could say anything more. "And no. I'm not going to tell you what happened to wake up my werewolf gene".

Ruby looked back upfront her, letting me know that way she was done with the topic. Even though I was still very curious, maybe even more than before, not only about why people keep their distance from hybrids, but also what story each one of them had to tell.

But at the same time I began to feel bad. It was their - her - personal business. If they don't want or aren't ready to tell, who am I to push? I'll wait until each one of them will comfortable enough to share. And if it'll never happen, fine by me.

"Thank you". I said after she finished her cup with one more sip and turned to look at me once again, confused for a second. "For sharing it with me".

A small glimpse of a smile appeared on the corner of her lips. Something about the way she was staring at me, consumed me. I couldn't not to smile back.

Ruby looked down at my lips and I noticed her licking hers in a way like she was trying to hold herself back from doing something. Was she thinking about kissing me? And if she did... _would I kiss her back?_

"Jenna! Ruby!" Amelia's voice brought us back to reality and we turned to look at her. "Should we rent you two a room or are you willing to join us?"

I laughed with a hint of an uncomfortable tone in my voice as Ruby answered her; "We're coming!"

We both stood up and were ready to join our friends.

" _Jenna..._ "

"What?" I turned to look at Ruby who looked at me back confused. "Didn't you just call my name?"

Her gaze seemed even more confused than a second earlier; "Uhm... no?"

" _Jenna..._ "

Another whisper was heard, but this time I noticed it came from somewhere far behind me. As I turned my head around, I saw a shadow of a figure standing between the trees.

 _Is it...?_

"Uncle Stefan?" I mumbled, not loud enough for anybody to hear, trying to understand who exactly was calling for me. The figure was definitely a figure of a male and I recognized the voice from the memorial.

Beside me, Ruby looked at the same direction and, without looking back at her, I knew the whole situation seemed weird to her. Something was also telling me I was the only one hearing and seeing the figure.

"What happened?" She asked concernly, trying to understand where I was looking exactly.

"Uhm. I..." I didn't stop looking at _his_ direction, afraid that if I'll turn away for just a second, it'll disappear. "I'll be back in a minute".

I shoved the cup into her hands and started walking towards the dark part of the forest, not paying attention to Ruby, Amelia and Aiden calling after me because, if it was who I think it was...

... _it's time to get some answers._

 **Please write COMMENTS because your opinions are very important for me.**

 **\+ QUESTION: Do you ship Jenna and Ruby? Or any other characters?**

 **And, BTW, next chapter you'll find out which character from TVD will be very soon back to help our little Jenna. (** ** _hint: It is NOT Stefan)_** **Wanna guess who it's gonna be?**


End file.
